The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable toner.
A known positively chargeable toner includes toner particles each including a toner mother particle and an external additive attached to a surface of the toner mother particle. Silica particles surface-treated with aminosilane or the like are for example used as an external additive in a known positively chargeable toner.